


Another chance

by fakingitfromthestart



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakingitfromthestart/pseuds/fakingitfromthestart
Summary: In a world where people don't just walk around with their hearts on their sleeves, but with a plastic heart in their arms. The size of the heart resembles their optimism towards finding love. The problem is that most people have long stored their hearts away, but not Eliott. He’s still looking. But for how much longer?OrThe one where Eliott is about to lose faith in finding love, but along comes our beloved Lucas.(inspired by the music video to Roger Sanchez’ Another chance - shoutout to all my 90s and mtv kids out there)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Another chance

Another bump. Another glare. Another “hey, watch it” thrown his way. The big plastic heart in Eliott’s hands isn’t very easy to walk around with. In fact, he can barely hold it in his arms. And so, he kinda has to drag it with him. With the bottom of the heart touching the ground and his arms clutching one side of the heart, he keeps bumping into people. Which isn’t exactly helping his case. But he tries to apologize and even flash them a smile. _Maybe this time._

But no. He knows that people pity him more than anything. They tell him every day. That’s he should get out of the way. That he’s taking up to much room on the street. That he’s being naive and should just get on with it and let his heart shrink down. That he’s making it harder for himself the longer he carries that big heart around. 

He’s not entirely sure they mean it well, but he knows they’re right. That he’d fit in better with a smaller heart. 

But Eliott’s always been a romantic. Everywhere he goes, he’s looking for love. A new coffee shop to fall in love with. A new mural that’s popped up overnight. A cute dog in a backyard that he happens to walk by. A guy. Or a girl. And he’s not ashamed of it. He likes people knowing that he’s the sort of person that falls in love with the world around him. That’s he’s actively looking for love. That he hasn’t lost hope yet.

But it’s like the universe wants him to. Everywhere he goes, he’s reminded that his heart is too big. It keeps getting jammed in closing metro doors and he’s completely lost count of how many times he’s been rejected from entering nightclubs because his heart is too big to fit onto the dancefloor. 

For the most part, he keeps going. Keeps trying getting into cafes, movie theaters, small antique shops. Tries making eye contact with someone at the bus stop or school. Tries complimenting someone’s outfit. Just to try and get a conversation started. But he gets absolutely nothing in response.

And so it gets to him. Of course it does. And it gets to his heart too.

\--

For as proud he had been of his giant heart, it’s nothing compared to how ashamed he feels now. The problem with walking around with your heart out for everyone to see, is them also knowing when you’re losing hope. The evidence is right there in your hands. 

The heart, once almost too big to carry, can now practically fit into Eliott’s backpack if he wanted. He wonders if that’s why he doesn’t see anybody out with their hearts anymore. _Did they all leave them at home once it shrunk down, because it became too embarrassing to walk around with your tiny heart out for everyone to see? If so, who decides what’s the limit? Would he be giving up too soon if he didn’t bring it with him to school tomorrow?_

Maybe it’s the million thoughts running through his head. Maybe it’s because he didn’t leave school on time or walk fast enough towards the bus. But of course, he misses it. The one chance he’s had all year of actually making it onto one of the busses, now that his heart has deflated to a size that the universe somehow, with its onesize bus doors, has deemed acceptable. And he misses it by 2 minutes. _Fucking great._

He walks towards the sheltered bus stop and looks at the bus schedule. A full hour until the next one? He pulls his backpack off, throws it on the ground and considers doing the same with his heart. As he sits down on the bench, he twists and turns the heart in his hands. _Has it started breaking yet?_ He doesn’t see any cracks, but he expects them to appear at any second. _Maybe if he hugs it, he can keep it intact just a tad bit longer._ He clutches it to his chest, closes his eyes and tries to send a prayer to whoever’s in charge of people’s hearts that he doesn’t turn cynical. Doesn’t stop looking for love. No matter what happens to his heart.

After a while, he can tell he’s being watched. Which isn’t very surprising as he’s sure he’s looking quite strange, sitting there with his heart in his arms. He keeps them closed just a tad bit longer. Maybe whoever’s about to throw a snarky comment his way, will keep on walking.  
The figure, however, is determined and stays in their spot. Eliott slowly opens his eyes, bracing himself for whatever’s about to come. What he doesn’t expect to see is a set of kind eyes. Eyes that are transfixed on Eliott’s heart. 

The eyes belong to a guy about his age, maybe a couple years younger. 

“That’s your heart?”, the stranger asks.

The question in itself is stupid, actually. Of course it’s his heart. Eliott decides to look back down anyway., just to double check. And then he confirms.

“Yeah.”

“It’s big,” he whispers. In wonder almost.

Eliott looks back up. “It’s small now.” 

“Small?” The kind eyed stranger looks up to make eye contact with Eliott for the first time. Eliott doesn’t understand why he’s so surprised. Anyone can see that his heart is a poor excuse of itself. But then again, the stranger hasn’t seen his heart at its biggest. He doesn’t know how much it has gone down in size - or how fast.

Eliott tries to explain again, “It was bigger before.” Which seems to surprise the stranger even more. He doesn’t say anything in response and Eliott notices that he’s resorted to looking at his feet and eventually kicks a small rock far down the road. He’s not making any moves to start walking. Nor does he move to sit down. Instead, he adjusts his backpack, scratches the back of his head and looks directly at Eliott. 

“Do you want to get a cup of coffee?”

Eliott’s sure he heard that wrong. “What?”

“Do you want to get a cup of coffee?” The stranger repeats assertively, but it doesn’t exactly radiate confidence. 

“Now?”

“Yeah”. He smiles with a shrug. 

Eliott nods. He does it a few times before any words come out. “Okay.” He can’t stop nodding.

The stranger breaks into a breathtaking grin. “Okay.”

\---

A few days later, Eliott’s struggling to make his way out the door. The front door to his apartment building is so freaking heavy that he’s afraid that it’ll a) cram his heart in the door or b) slam behind him and push his heart down the stairs as he’s trying to make his way onto the front door landing. He makes it though and so does his heart. With no scratches in sight. 

He’s a little bit out of breath from struggling with the gigantic heart down 5 flights of stairs and through the heavy front door that he’s happy Lucas seems to be a little late. 

When Lucas walked him home 2 days ago, they walked from the left hand side towards his building. He’s not entirely sure where Lucas lives though, so he could be coming from either side. And so, Eliott keeps looking back and forth, trying to catch a glimpse of the stranger turned date. Which has now turned into a second date. It’s hard though, peaking around the edges of the heart. It’s grown back to its full size and Eliott should be ashamed of how fast he allowed it to happen. But he isn’t. The only thing he’s worried about is what Lucas will think. He already seemed amazed by the smaller version of his heart. What will he think of this gigantic one?

All of a sudden, he spots him. From his left hand side, there’s Lucas in an unbuttoned denim shirt and black slacks. He looks good. Effortlessly cool. Eliott can’t help but smile as he spots him, and neither can Lucas, it seems.

But then Lucas stops in his tracks. He’s still a few houses away and Eliott can’t find it in himself to ask what’s wrong as he’d have to yell. But Lucas is still close enough that Eliott immediately knows where he is looking. Straight at Eliott’s big red heart. 

Although Eliott can’t fault him for being surprised, it feels like the longest seconds of his life. _Please don’t turn back around. Please don’t walk away. Please. Please. Please._ But then, Lucas starts walking towards him again, faster than before. Eliott can practically feel his heart grow in size.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Roger Sanchez the music video the other day for the first time in 10 years or so, and I knew I had to write this story. I had so many ideas, including making Lucas turn away when he spots Eliott's giant heart, but I don't think I could pull that off. So, I hope you enjoyed this fluffier version. 
> 
> I've been thinking of writing the same story, but from Lucas' POV. Let me know if that's something you would be interested in!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make my day.


End file.
